


Keeping It Covered

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It just means that there’s this guy here who’s being majorly creepy and getting up in my space and I need to come in here like you’ve come to pick me up for lunch and make out with me.”</p>
<p>Jemma pauses because she can’t have heard that right. “You want me to do what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping It Covered

There’s a burst of static over the comms before Skye’s voice cuts in, “Jemma, Jemma are you there?”

“Right here Skye.” She replies, “Is everything okay?”

“Well no. Not really.” Skye had been sent in for the undercover op again, they were looking for someone who had attempted to hack in to SHIELD and possibly breached their files. Skye had beamed when she heard that and immediately told Coulson she’d be the one to talk to him since no one else could get the hacker lingo down right anyway.

So far the day had been rather unexciting, Jemma and May sat in the van across the street from the workplace of the suspect where Skye had infiltrated under the premise of pretending to be the new employee. By the time noon rolled around Jemma thought nothing was going to happen and May had gone to report their status to Coulson telling Jemma to stay put.

“What does no not really mean Skye?” Jemma’s heart pounded in worried, she’s fairly certain that Skye hasn’t been shot since she didn’t hear any yelling or gunfire but that doesn’t eliminate that may be she’s been poisoned or being held captive or-

“It just means that there’s this guy here who’s being majorly creepy and getting up in my space and I need to come in here like you’ve come to pick me up for lunch and make out with me.”

Jemma pauses because she can’t have heard that right. “You want me to do _what_?”

“Get in here and make out with me!” Skye hisses, “This guy won’t leave me alone so I haven’t had time to scope out everyone else. Come on Jemma, what’s the big the deal?”

The big deal is that if she starts making out with Skye she’s not going to want to stop, not that Skye knows that. Not that anyone knows that.

“May told me to stay with the van.” It should be a solid excuse but Skye scoffs.

“I need help here. It’s a life and death situation.”

She rolls her eyes at Skye’s exaggeration but still hesitates; ready to say no when the comm comes to life again. “Please Jemma?”

She really can’t refuse Skye’s pleading, it’s a bit of a weakness. She mutters something that sounds like an affirmative and steps out of the van, praying this can all be done before May gets back to yell at them both for this.

The receptionist greets her with a smile when she steps in that she tries to return as best she can. “Hi, I’m um, here to pick up my girlfriend…for lunch.”

Before the receptionist can ask who or page Skye, Skye comes around the corner with a man shadowing her and brightens when she sees Jemma, jogging towards her.

She wraps her arms around Jemma’s neck when she gets close enough; this part Jemma knows and relaxes automatically, she and Skye have had enough hugs in dangerous situations that it puts her at ease, and her hands come up to wrap around Skye’s back.

For a brief moment she thinks that Skye’s decided to only stick to the hugging but then there’s a gust of air across her cheek and Skye’s kissing her. She thought she might have to remind herself not to tense up in worry but apparently there’s nothing to be worried about at all because Jemma just melts in to it, tilting her head to provide Skye better access and digging her fingers in to Skye’s shirt.

This is exactly what she was concerned about when Skye first said it, that she wasn’t going to want to stop and she definitely doesn’t want to. Skye’s mouth is warm against hers, lips slightly chapped from the weather and when Skye lets out an appreciative noise the vibrations against her mouth make it feel like she’s been struck with an electrical current and everything has gone all tingly.

Behind them she’s aware of the guy whom Skye was complaining about, slack jawed and muttering things as he walks away. The receptionist is staring at them with something akin to shock. Neither of them care when Skye shifts for a better angle and their mouths fall slightly open simultaneously.

“Skye. Simmons.”

They both yelp and part when May’s voice sounds in their ears.

“Where the hell are you two?” May sounds pissed off and rightfully so.

Skye laughs, dragging her fingers through her hair. “Busted... Jemma was just helping me out with something May.”

“Both of you back to the van. Now.”

If Jemma thinks that the past few minutes are just going to be ignored then she’s pleasantly proved wrong when Skye reaches over to grasp her hand. “Okay okay, we’re coming.”

When she turns to look at her Jemma can see the struggle on her face as Skye searches for the right words. She squeezes Skye’s fingers. “We can discuss this later Skye.”

Skye’s face lights up at that. Jemma really should stop letting Skye talk her in to these shenanigans. Somehow she doesn’t.


End file.
